My Starlit Night
by AmandaUhidir
Summary: What if the Badgers had reacted a little more forcefully when they felt one of their own was threatened? What if no had decided to remain with Harry Potter? (Trigger Warning for Suicide).


This is not a story to read if you have suicide or depression triggers.

Please Review, it's how I improve!

***** Trigger Warning *****

The Weasley Twins once told me that even a lion hesitates to attack a badger in his hole. I did not believe them then; but I do now.

They called me their savior, the Boy-Who-Lived; it's a ridiculous moniker. They told me that I belonged to this world, I was one of them. I tried so hard to belong. I let myself be sorted into Gryffindor when I was better suited for Slytherin; I went on crazy, fool-hardy adventures to save the magical world when I really just wanted to snuggle into my bed; I was friends with the youngest Weasley's, the protectors of the light, because it was expected of me but not because they were good or loyal friends; I gave up my want to be in the background for being front and center as the Wizarding World demanded; I became friends with a "know-it-all" muggle born, not because she actually knew anything but because it was expected of me to be friendly with her.

I am tired of these expectations. All it takes is one misunderstanding, one action that doesn't fit with how a good little Golden Savior should be and the wizarding world has a tantrum.

The Hufflepuffs did not even bother trying to find out what I said to the snake during the duel. They just decided that I was the enemy and immediately attacked. I was branded "the Heir of Slytherin" as students with yellow trim attacked me every time they saw me. I was cursed, jinxed, and physically assaulted for daring to tell the snake not to attack Justin. Hufflepuffs always protect their own. But no one protected me. I was told not to exaggerate by teachers who turned a blind eye to it, and the nurse Madame Pompfry has told me that I deserve how they treat me.

Now I stand at the edge of the astronomy tower as the Hufflepuff prefects gloat at me.

"We should kill you, Slytherin scum. Then the attacks will stop!"

"The only way to deal with your kind is drown them at birth."

"Your parent's would be ashamed of you."

"You don't deserve to live."

"You're just a stupid, ugly, mean little Slytherin."

They continue to call me names. Perhaps if I had any friends I would be able to stand up to what they say. Perhaps I would be able to persevere. Alas, Ron and Hermione were the first to abandon me. They told me that they couldn't be seen with someone so evil, as I. It would affect their image negatively in the school. I wonder what I ever did to convince them that there wasn't a good bone in a body.

I had come up here to look at the stars, to feel the wind caress my hair. To feel the kiss of moonlight upon my face and feel the love that my mother felt for me.

I look at the ground below me. It's far away. How easy it would be to take just one singular step.

The Hufflepuffs continue to jeer as one hits me with a castration hex –"Now your bloodline will finally end." The Hufflepuff gloats.

I hold out my wand and all the Hufflepuffs focus their attention on me while sneering; after all, I am just a second year against 10 upperclassmen, what could I possibly do?

"I Lord Harrison Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff do revoke access to my families' quarters in Hogwarts, to my families' crest, and to my families' name. So Mote It Be."

With a roar of anger, the Hufflepuffs surged forward, determined to make me take it back as their uniforms turned back to the basic black; but it was too late. One tripped and fell on me, and I fell in slow motion over the side of the tower.

I don't think they meant hurt me, at least that's what I cling to. They were just trying to protect their own. As I hurtle towards the ground I look at the night sky with the stars shining above me and smile. How could I forget? The Night sky had always been there for me.

As I hit the ground and feel my life ebbing from my body, I hear a cry and see figures racing towards me. Madame Pompfry is throwing healing spell after healing spell at me to try and fix the damage, Professor Snape spells potions directly into my stomach but they are both wasting their time. I have precious few moments left.

I stare at the stars above me. So much hope, so much history, so much life even in the darkest of spaces. Suddenly a star begins to reach out to me. It's light familiar and warm. I begin to lose myself in it as I hear two musical voices welcoming me home.


End file.
